La Guia Espiritual
by jiof
Summary: la historia comienza cuando Twilight al defender a Flutershy pierde la vida, pero por cuestiones de la vida resusita con una nueva mision y una gran aventura
1. Resurección

**Capítulo 1**

**Resurrección**

"**los personajes no son míos, además no especificaré como son, deberían saber cuáles y como son los personajes principales de MlP, los nuevos personajes si los mostrare e especificaré como son"**

Twilight se despierta en la casa de Zecora un tanto extrañada, sentía como si hubiera sido arrasada por una estampida de rinocerontes.

Zecora dice:

¿Cómo te sientes?

Twilight dice:

Con mareo y dolor en todo el cuerpo.

Zecora dice:

Considerando tu estado, ya no deberías estar en este mundo.

Twilight dice:

¿Cómo me encontraste?

Zecora responde:

Los espíritus me guiaron.

Twilight dice:

¿Cómo así que no debería estar en este mundo?

Zecora responde:

Deberé mostrártelo.

Twilight dice:

¿Mostrarme qué?

Zecora responde:

Cuando lo veas lo entenderás.

Pasada la noche Zecora lleva a Twilight al cementerio.

Twilight dice:

¿Por qué me llevas a un cementerio?

Zecora responde:

Mira la lápida a la derecha.

Twilight mira la lápida un poco decorada, con algunas petunias.

Twilight dice:

¿Qué tiene de especial?}

Zecora dice:

Lee la partitura.

Twilight lee:

Para una brillante amiga y poderosa guardiana, descansé en paz Twilight Sparkle, la gran amiga que nunca dejo de soñar.

Twilight al leer la partitura queda estupefacta, Twilight retrocede diciendo:

Pero si todavía me encuentro viva.

Zecora dice:

Ya hace 5 años que dejaste este mundo, pero no encuentro razón para que sigas viva.

Twilight dice:

¿Cómo fue mi muerte?

Zecora dice sollozando:

Cuando nos dejaste tus amigas casi no soportan su perdida, en especial Flutershy, ella a la cual protegiste con tu vida ante aquel ser de sombras, pero afortunada mente lograron destruir a aquel nefasto corcel.

Twilight dice:

Debo avisarles que todavía estoy viva.

Zecora dice:

No deberíais.

Twilight dice:

¿Por qué?

Zecora responde:

Ya hace 5 años que dejaste este mundo, las cosas han cambiado desde tu partida, si te vieran viva, habría conmoción en toda Ponyville y Ecuestria.

Twilight dice:

Pero no me explico, ¿Cómo reviví?

Zecora dice:

La verdad no lo sé, pero estás un poco diferente.

Twilight dice:

¿Diferente?

Zecora dice:

Mira tú costado y el flanco.

Twilight queda extrañada al ver unas prominentes alas negras y su Cutie Mark ya no era una estrella, era una calavera con cadenas.

Twilight dice:

Que me acuerde, yo no tenía alas ni esta Cutie Mark.

De la nada una voz dice:

Tú eres la elegida.

Twilight dice:

¿Elegida para qué?

La voz responde:

Las almas moribundas te han elegido, ahora eres la encargada de guiar las almas a su eterno descanso.

Zecora dice:

Como un guía espiritual.

La voz responde:

Ahora tu deber es avisar a la persona que se encuentra cerca de desfallecer, así esa alma dejara en paz este mundo y se evitara que vague eternamente, además de otras obligaciones, pero te las contare a su debido tiempo.

Twilight dice:

Mejor me voy a mi casa.

Zecora dice:

Ya no es tu hogar, Spike se casó con Rarity y viven en la biblioteca.

Twilight dice:

Spike se casó y con Rarity, tenía razón, algún día se le declararía.

Zecora dice:

Vamos a mi casa que se hace tarde.

Twilight dice:

Está bien, me encuentro muy agotada.


	2. Un encuentro inesperado

**Capítulo 2**

**Un encuentro inesperado**

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Zecora llevo a Twilight al cementerio, Twilight pensaba en un hechizo de cambio de forma, en tanto su presencia ponía nervioso a cualquiera.

Twilight decidió cambiar de forma a una pegaso rosada con crin amarilla y Cutie Mark de unas alas negras, esto solo para probar la diferencia entre un unicornio y un pegaso, por ultimo decidió visitar Ponyville para observar a sus amigas.

Al llegar a Ponyville decidió ir primero a su antiguo hogar, ciertamente muchas cosas habían cambiado, la ciudad era más grande y en el centro estaba su estatua, Twilight miraba con melancolía su homenaje hecho mármol.

Pinke mira a la nueva pegaso y dice:

¿Eres nueva cierto?, yo soy del comité de bienvenida, bueno soy la única, pero bueno eres nueva.

Twilight pretendiendo no conocerla dice:

Me llamo Cloud Pink y tú ¿cómo te llamas?

Pinke dice:

Me llamo Pinke Pie pero puedes llamarme Pinke, entonces ¿eres nueva?

Cloud Pink dice:

Sí, soy nueva.

Dicho esto Pinke sale disparada como un rayo.

Cloud Pink suspira diciendo:

Ya sé a dónde va todo esto.

Sin más se fue a conocer todo Ponyville, había nuevas tiendas, era más grande y más poblado.

Cloud Pink fue a visitar a Flutershy, en tanto quería saber ¿Qué paso en estos 5 años?

Al llegar Cloud Pink toca la puerta, una dulce voz dice:

Está abierto, si gustas puedes entrar.

Seguido entro Cloud Pink diciendo:

He visto tu tienda y me causa curiosidad.

Flutershy dice:

No te he visto por aquí, pero ¿Por qué me resultas tan familiar?

Cloud Pink dice:

Tal vez nos conocimos en vidas pasadas.

Flutershy dice:

Apropósito me llamo Flutershy, esta es una tienda de mascotas.

Una voz en el fondo resuena diciendo:

Nuevos clientes cariño.

Cloud Pink dice:

Cariño, ¿está casada?

De la cocina sale un semental rojo "Big Macintosh".

Flutershy dice:

Él fue mi ayuda y fortaleza cuando perdí a mi mejor amiga, ella que murió por protegerme.

Cloud Pink dice:

Comprendo, apropósito tienes una hermosa tienda de mascotas.

Flutershy dice:

Gracias.

Big Macintosh dice:

Ya me voy cariño, voy a estar en la granja.

Flutershy dice:

Te espero en la cena.

Las dos pegasos se quedaron hablando hasta que se le hizo de noche, para Cloud Pink le fue fácil relacionarse con Flutershy, en tanto eran buenas amigas años atrás.

De repente se escucha un gruñido en el bosque, Flutershy dice:

Están atacando a ángel, lo presiento.

Inmediatamente Flutershy sale de su tienda y se interna en el bosque, claramente Cloud Pink la persigue.

Pasados un tiempo, Flutershy logra visualizar que su mascota es atacada por una hidra de 6 cabezas.

Flutershy logra atraer la atención de la hidra, Cloud Pink dice:

¿Qué está haciendo?, acaso no era la más temerosa.

Flutershy dice:

Me quieres ven por mí.

La hidra persigue a Flutershy por alrededor de media hora.

Cloud Pink dice:

No creí que Flutershy se volviera tan habilidosa.

Flutershy dice:

Desde me murió mi amiga, me propuse ser más fuerte, para enfrentar los retos de la vida.

Cloud Pink queda atónita por la nueva actitud de Flutershy.

Flutershy tropieza con una rama y cae herida, ya la hidra iba a tacar a Flutershy.

**¿Podrá Flutershy salir de esta?, ¿Qué hará Twilight al ver a su amiga en peligro?**


	3. Una revelación

**Capítulo 3**

**Una revelación**

Flutershy se encontraba en el piso y la hidra se disponía a atacarla.

Cloud Pink quedo mirando el momento y dice:

No me puedo quedar quieta, mientras mi amiga está en riesgo de muerte.

Sin pensarlo embiste contra la hidra, Flutershy dice:

¿Qué está haciendo?, no quiero que alguien más muera por mi culpa.

La hidra recibe el golpe, pero se repone rápidamente.

Cloud Pink dice:

Estás bien Flutershy.

Flutershy dice:

Gracias, pero no tenías que hacerlo.

Cloud Pink dice:

Lo hago con gusto.

Inmediatamente la hidra arremete contra Cloud Pink "Twilight", ella esquiva hábilmente el ataque.

La hidra se da cuenta y ve a la desprotegida pegaso amarilla, la hidra al ver su oportunidad ataca a Flutershy, pero antes de tocar a la pegaso amarilla Cloud Pink se interpone entre la hidra y su amida.

Flutershy dice:

No otra vez.

Cloud Pink pierde la concentración por el golpe y vuelve a su estado original.

Flutershy queda estupefacta al ver la figura de Cloud Pink.

Flutershy dice:

Twilight, es imposible que sigas viva.

La hidra al ver la forma de Twilight y sentir su aplastante poder, la hidra queda blanca, la hidra no lo piensa 2 veces y sale huyendo del lugar.

Flutershy dice:

¿Qué hiciste?

Twilight dice:

Nada.

Inmediatamente Flutershy abraza a su amiga, aunque haya cambiado seguirá siendo su amiga.

Twilight dice:

No le digas a nadie que sigo viva, es un secreto.

Flutershy dice:

Deberías contarle a las demás, pero aún más importante.

¿Cómo sigues viva?, recuerdo como me escudaste del ataque de aquel nefasto corcel y perdiste la vida.

Twilight dice:

La verdad hasta hace unas semanas seguía muerta, pero los espíritus me revivieron, además que tengo una gran misión como guía espiritual del más allá.

Flutershy llorando dice:

Entiendo y siento todo tu dolor.

Sin decir más Flutershy abraza a su amiga en un mar de lágrimas mutuo.

Twilight dice:

Tranquila, nunca te deje y siempre estaré con tigo.

Flutershy dice:

Esa apariencia causa un poco de terror.

Twilight dice:

Lo sé, esta apariencia me fue otorgada con mi nueva misión.

Apropósito, Pinke está preparándome una fiesta, creo que estará en Sugarcube, debo transformarme en Cloud Pink y atender la festividad.

Flutershy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dice:

Mejor te acompaño, ojala que Pinke no se pase esta vez.

Dicho esto las dos pegasos se fueron a Sugarcube.


	4. El alma corrupta

**Capítulo 4**

**El alma corrupta**

Habían pasado unos cuantos días luego de la fiesta de bienvenida de Cloud Pink, ella se había establecido en una casa rentada, Rainbow siempre la retaba a volar, pero Cloud Pink por su inexperiencia siempre negaba.

Cloud Pink siempre visitaba a Flutershy y a sus otras amigas, pero siempre tenía que trabajar, este era en la biblioteca, Cloud Pink "Twilight" siempre sería una bibliotecaria.

Spike al ver a Cloud Pink siempre pensaba:

Se parece a Twilight, es tan metida en su trabajo, debo dejar de pensar en ella.

Cloud Pink en la biblioteca siempre buscaba lo relacionado a su existencia, buscando Cloud Pink encontró algo relacionado con dios de la muerte "shinigami", este libro decía sobre el deber de encaminar las almas perdidas y su extraña forma, esta sería unas alas de murciélago o negras y su instrumento era una guadaña.

Cloud Pink pensó:

Es cierto que mi forma tiene alas negras, pero aun no tengo nada relacionado a una guadaña.

Cloud Pink otro día encontró otro libro llamado armas demoniacas y de entidades misteriosas, allí Cloud Pink encontró muchos tipos de armas y solo la guadaña era la punta del iceberg, en el libro también hablaba de las cadenas de alma.

La mencionar su nombre, Cloud Pink recordó su Cutie Mark, esta era una calavera con cadenas.

Cloud Pink pensó:

Mi Cutie Mark tendrá algo de sentido.

Sin más Cloud Pink prosiguió a ir a su casa.

Rainbow al ver a Cloud Pink salir de la biblioteca, Rainbow dice:

¿Qué haces cerebrito?

Cloud Pink dice:

Soy ilustrada, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte?

Rainbow dice:

Pero es la primera vez que lo mencionas.

Cloud Pink al ver su error dice:

Perdón, me equivoque.

Rainbow piensa:

La única en decirme que le dijera ilustrada era Twilight.

Rainbow recuerda a su amiga y se disculpa, Rainbow sale volando para ocultar sus lágrimas.

Cloud Pink dice:

Espero no haberla embarrado, ojala que no sospeche nada.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y Cloud Pink ya estaba de camino a su hogar.

Las horas pasaron y Cloud Pink se disponía a dormir plácidamente en su nueva cama.

Mientras tanto en el bosque everfree una entidad malvada estaba corrompiendo el alma de la hidra, esta había muerto al caer en un foso por huir de Twilight.

El alma retorno a su maltrecho cuerpo y misteriosamente levanto el cuerpo, la forma de la hidra cambio y se hacía cada vez más horrenda, Twilight se despierta de golpe diciendo:

¿Qué este sentimiento?, algo está por pasar.

No seamos exageradas, ya me parezco a Pinke y su Pinke sentido.

Pasado el tiempo una pegaso amarillenta huida de una entidad desconocida, llego al pueblo gritando:

Ya viene, ya viene, huyan que está por llegar.

Rarity sale de su casa y dice:

No hagas tanta bulla, no dejas dormir.

De repente un extraño ser aparece en Ponyville, una hidra putrefacta con tonalidad verde y roja se logra percibir, todos en el pueblo salen de sus casas al escuchar el bullicio.

Cloud Pink dice:

¿Qué está pasando?

Flutershy dice:

Rápido sálvanos, ese ser nos quiere devorar.

Rainbow dice:

Tranquilas que yo estoy para acabar con esa cosa, sea lo que fuere.

Rainbow enviste a la putrefacta hidra y la manda hacia una zona de construcción, la hidra es atravesada con varillas.

Rainbow dice:

Lo vieron, les dije que me encargaría.

Apple Jack dice:

No lo creo, mira detrás de ti.

Se podía ver como de las heridas un líquido nauseabundo las cubría, además el ser se volvía a mover.

Rarity dice:

Deberías estar muerto, ¿Por qué no mueres?

Todas las amigas de Cloud Pink a excepción de Flutershy atacaron al misterioso ser, la última estaba tan aterrada, en tanto no se podía mover.

Cloud Pink dice:

¿Por qué no muere?

Una voz en la cabeza de Cloud Pink dice:

Esa es un alma errante, corrompida, está posicionado su cuerpo maltrecho.

De hecho ya está muerta, pero aún no ha liberado su cuerpo.

Cloud Pink dice:

Alma errante.

La voz dice:

Si, tu deber es liberarla de su sufrimiento.

Cloud Pink dice:

¿Cómo?, ni siguiera puedo con una hidra viva, mucho menos muerta.

La voz dice:

Es tu deber o quieres seguir muerta.

Cloud Pink dice:

Pero mis amigas se darían cuenta y todo mi esfuerzo habrá sido en vano.

La voz dice:

Entonces llévatela a otro lado.

Cloud Pink al pensar dice:

Ven abominable bestia.

Cloud Pink provoca a la bestia lanzándole unas piedras, Cloud Pink al ver que tenía su atención se dirige hacia el bosque everfree.

La bestia persigue a Cloud Pink y sus amigas al ver tal acto heroico, la siguen hacia el bosque everfree, claramente se ocultan para no ser objetivo de la hidra.

**¿Qué pasara con Cloud Pink?, ¿podrá Cloud Pink vencer a la hidra?, ¿el secreto de Cloud Pink será revelado?**


	5. Descubriendo su poder

**Capítulo 5**

**Descubriendo su poder**

Cloud Pink había logrado llevar al nauseabundo ser hacia lo más profundo del bosque.

Las amigad de Cloud Pink dice:

¿Qué está haciendo Cloud Pink?

Flutershy dice:

Mejor deberíamos irnos.

Apple Jack dice:

No podemos dejar a una amiga en peligro.

Cuando está lo suficientemente profundo Cloud Pink dice:

Ya es hora, hoy descansaras en paz.

Rarity dice:

¿Qué está tramando?

Spike dice:

Este sentimiento lo conozco.

Sin decir más Cloud Pink toma su verdadera forma, todas quedan atónitas al ver el cuerpo de Twilight con unas alas negras y una Cutie Mark de una calavera con cadenas, claro toda menos Flutershy.

Flutershy dice:

Por eso no quería que supieran.

Apple Jack dice:

¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

Flutershy dice:

Me hizo prometer que no lo diría.

Pinke dice:

Entendemos, una promesa nunca se debe romper.

Sin más las amigas de Cloud Pink se disponen a ver el espectáculo.

Twilight dice:

Hoy tendrás tu final.

Inmediatamente la hidra ataca a Twilight, esta esquiva hábilmente los ataques de las 6 cabezas.

Rainbow dice.

Era muy hábil y no quiso aceptar mi reto.

Pinke dice:

Mi Pinke sentido esta alborotado hace unas cuantas horas.

Apple Jack dice:

Una sorpresa cierto.

Pinke dice:

Si, al parecer la primera, pero no las demás.

Rarity dice:

Hay más.

Twilight piensa:

Ahora que hago, no puedo esquivar eternamente.

La voz en la cabeza de Twilight dice:

Encuentra tu arma.

Twilight dice:

Una guadaña.

La voz dice:

¿Segura?

Twilight dice:

Ha, las cadenas.

La voz dice:

Ahora concentra todo tu poder en las pesuñas.

Twilight se detiene un momento para concentrarse.

Flutershy dice:

Cuidado.

Se escucha un golpe y todo queda humo, pero al disiparse el humo se logra observar como unas cadenas recubiertas con un manto oscuro detienen el ataque de la hidra.

Twilight dice:

¿Esta es mi arma?

La voz dentro de Twilight dice:

Listo, ahora busca el lugar que alberga su alma.

Twilight dice:

¿Cómo lo hago?, tiene muchas cabezas.

La voz dice:

Concentra tu magia en tus ojos, podrás ver su alma.

Twilight concentra su magia en sus ojos, los ojos de Twilight se tornan ocurso con el centro blanco.

Rarity dice:

Eso no tiene estilo.

Apple Jack dice:

Esperemos a ver qué hace.

Twilight dice:

Alma localizada, comenzando con la purificación.


	6. La purificación

**Capítulo 6**

**La purificación**

Alma localizada, comenzando con la purificación dice Twilight.

Twilight dice:

Tercera cabeza a la izquierda.

Sin más Twilight con las cadenas limita el movimiento de la hidra, en especial la tercera cabeza a la izquierda.

La hidra ruge y Twilight ni se inmuta.

Twilight dice:

Ahora, ¿Cómo purifico el alma corrupta?

La voz dentro de Twilight dice:

Debes usar tus sentimientos, concéntralos en un rayo de luz.

Twilight dice:

Está bien, Twilight cierra los ojos y su cuerpo se ilumina con un manto blanco y resplandeciente.

Rarity dice:

Es tan brillante.

Pasado unos minutos el manto se concentra en el cuerno de Twilight.

Twilight dice:

El poder ya está cargado.

La voz dentro de Twilight dice:

No esperes, lánzalo.

Twilight se dispone a lanzar el misterioso rayo resplandeciente a la cabeza designada de la hidra.

Inmediatamente todas en el lugar quedan cegadas.

Pinke dice:

Mis ojos, no veo nada.

Al disiparse la luz, Twilight dice:

Purificación completa, el ser se disipa en el aire, el alma toda su forma normal y se va volando hacia el cielo.

Mientras tanto cae al suelo y del cansancio Twilight queda inconsciente.

Rápidamente las amigas de Twilight y Spike llevan a Twilight a la biblioteca, caramente la oscuridad estuvo a su favor, nadie en Ponyville vio a Twilight.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Canterlot.

Celestia dice:

¿Qué fue esa luz en el bosque?, ¿esa presión mágica?, debo saber ¿quién es?, pero sigo teniendo esa sensación de familiaridad.

Sin decir más una lágrima se resbala en el rostro de la princesa.


	7. Despierta

**Capítulo 7**

**Despierta **

Twilight estaba recostada en su anterior cama, esta se encontraba en el cuarto que solía tener tiempo antes de su muerte.

Cuando Twilight logra despertar, dice:

¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Por qué me siento tan agotada?

Spike un poco mayor responde:

En tu cuarto, acaso no te acuerdas.

Twilight dice:

Spike, ¿Cómo sabes mi secreto?

Spike responde:

Nos enteramos hace algunos días, el días que salvaste Ponyville, también el mismo día que te trajimos aquí.

Twilight dice:

Entonces saben sobre lo de Cloud Pink.

Spike dice:

Tus amigas y yo estábamos en el bosque ocultos en los arbustos, además logramos presenciar todo el suceso.

Twilight dice:

Que, imposible, no deberías saberlo.

Seguido del comentario entra Flutershy.

Flutershy dice:

¿Cómo te encuentras?, querida amiga.

Twilight dice:

Un poco agotada, pero todo lo que trabaje se fue para la basura.

Flutershy dice:

Tus amigas siempre estarán con tigo, te será más fácil de ahora en adelante.

Twilight dice:

¿Dónde están las demás?

Flutershy dice:

Cada una siguió con sus obligaciones, pero nos turnamos para cuidarte.

Twilight dice:

¿Cuánto llevo acostada en esta cama?

Flutershy dice:

Más o menos unas dos semanas.

Twilight dice:

Tanto.

Flutershy dice:

Es comprensible, considerando lo que hiciste la última vez.

Twilight dice:

Ya lo recuerdo, purifique esa alma corrupta y perdí la conciencia.

Flutershy dice:

Además salvaste a todo el pueblo, Spike ya se encargó de informarle a Celestia.

Twilight dice:

No, quería decírselo con el tiempo.

Spike responde:

¿Cuándo se lo dirías?

Twilight dice:

Déjame pensar.

Dentro de mil años.

Spike dice:

Sí, claro, ¿cómo no?, nunca se lo dirías y su martirio seguiría.

Twilight dice:

¿Martirio?

Spike dice:

No sabias lo que sufrió la Princesa Celestia por tu partida, además hace dos semanas el resplandor de la purificación causo curiosidad en la princesa.

Esto provoco que mandara a sus guarias a investigar y hace una semana se diera todo por enterado.

Twilight dice:

Ya lo saben todos, desearía estar muerta.

Spike dice:

No bromees con eso, además es un secreto ante los demás ecuestrianos.

Twilight dice:

Entiendo, pero ¿Cómo está la princesa?

Flutershy dice:

Ella pidió que la avisáramos cuando despertaras, hace una hora Spike mando el comunicado y la princesa está en camino.

Twilight dice:

No, ¿Qué pensara de mí?, ¿estaré bien vestida?

Flutershy de burla diciendo:

Ya pareces Rarity.


	8. El reencuentro

**Capítulo 8**

**El reencuentro**

Twilight se encontraba angustiada, en tanto el reencuentro con su maestra sería muy pronto.

Flutershy dice:

Tranquila, ya les avisamos a tus amigas.

Twilight dice:

¿Qué?, además de mi tutora ahora mis amigas, debe ser una pesadilla.

Spike dice:

No te asustes, Flutershy y yo estaremos a tu lado.

Twilight dice:

Gracias, no lo podría enfrentar sin ustedes.

De repente se escucha tocar la puerta.

Inmediatamente se escucha la voz de Apple Jack.

Twilight dice:

Dile que no estoy.

Apple Jack dice:

Twilight.

Sin decir más abre la puerta.

Apple Jack con una lágrima en su rostro dice:

Dulzura, me alegro que estés bien.

Sin aviso la ventana del cuarto del ex cuarto de Twilight es roto, Rainbow entra por la misma, embistiendo a su amiga.

Rainbow dice:

Sabía que nos volveríamos a encontrar.

Twilight dice:

Ha.

Flutershy dice:

Suéltala que la estas ahogando.

Rainbow suelta a su amiga y dice:

Perdón, no era mi intención.

Twilight dice:

Comprendo, pero no debiste romper la ventana.

Rainbow dice:

Estaba tan apurada que ni siquiera me di cuenta.

Seguido de esta actuación, las demás amigas entran al cuarto de Twilight, claramente Pinke Pie parecía un resorte.

Twilight dice:

¿Cómo están chicas?

Rarity dice:

Menos mal despertaste, estábamos muy preocupadas.

Sin decir más Twilight es arrollada por sus amigas y posteriormente se abrazan con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Twilight dice:

No creí volverlas a ver.

Pinke dice:

Esto amerita una fiesta.

De repente se escucha unos pasos en el balcón, Twilight dice:

Conozco estos pasos, acaso es la princesa.

Celestia dice:

Bienvenida mi fiel estudiante, me alegro que sigas con vida.

Twilight con lágrimas en sus ojos dice:

Maestra.

Pasado el comentario las dos se abran mutuamente.

Rarity dice:

Tierno, no lo crees cariño.

Spike dice:

Ciertamente.

Celestia dice:

Me alegro que sigas con vida, pero entenderás las condiciones de tu regreso.

Twilight dice:

Ciertamente, las conozco, pero con tal de estar con mis amigas vale la pena.

Celestia dice:

Perfecto, entonces ahora eres la nueva princesa.

Twilight dice:

Pero eso es extraño, además ¿Cómo me llamarían?

Celestia dice:

No tanto, ahora como eres un Alicornio, todo tiene sentido.

Además he estado pensado un nombre como la guía espiritual.

Twilight dice:

Bueno, No es un mal nombre y describe mis habilidades.


	9. La coronación

**Capítulo 9**

**La coronación**

Celestia dice:

Entonces, la próxima semana será la coronación, pero evita salir de la biblioteca en esa forma.

Twilight dice:

Entiendo, causaría pánico, pero tengo la solución.

Celestia dice:

¿Cuál?

Twilight dice:

Usare la forma con la que llegue a Ponyville.

Flutershy interrumpe diciendo:

Usaras la de aquella pegaso, como era que se llamaba, a si es la de Cloud Pink.

Celestia dice:

¿Cloud Pink?

Inmediatamente Twilight toma la forma de Cloud Pink.

Celestia dice:

Entonces puedes salir, pero solo en aquella forma.

Cloud Pink "Twilight" dice:

Ok.

Seguido de esto prosiguió la fiesta, como era de esperar, duro unos cuantos días.

Solo faltaban dos días y Twilight en forma de Cloud Pink paseaba en el pueblo.

Cloud Pink dice:

Ha cambiado mucho en 5 años y todavía no me he acostumbrado.

Flutershy su amiga, está siempre estaba a su lado.

Cloud Pink dice:

No será sospechoso que siempre me sigas.

Flutershy dice:

No lo creo, además somos amigas.

Twilight entra a la Boutique de Rarity.

Rarity dice:

Justo a quien esperaba.

Twilight dice:

¿Qué deseas?

Rarity dice:

Tengo una idea para el vestido para la coronación.

Twilight suspira diciendo:

Espero no demorarme.

Dos horas más tarde.

Rarity dice:

Perfecto, lo tendré justo antes de la coronación.

Twilight suspira diciendo:

Menos mal, pero ya se hizo tarde, debo ir con Apple Jack.

Ya en la granja de Sweet Apple Acres.

Apple Jack dice:

Ya casi tengo toda la comida.

Big Macintosh dice:

¿Cómo has estado cariño?

Flutershy dice:

Bien, me he sentido mucho mejor.

Big Macintosh dice:

¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

Flutershy dice:

Luego de la coronación.

Twilight con oído agudo dice:

¿De qué están hablando?

La pareja responde:

No de nada.

Más tarde en casa de Pinke Pie, Pinke dice:

Ya casi, los últimos toques y listo.

Ya se podía ver el gigante pastel, Pinke dice:

Me tomo una semana, pero ya está listo.

Ya pasado los dos días.

Twilight se estaba preparando para la coronación.

Twilight dice:

Seré una buena princesa, ¿Cómo me trataran a partir de hoy?, no solo seré princesa, además he resucitado.

Rarity arreglando el vestido dice:

Tranquila, serás la mejor princesa de toda Ecuestria.

Los padres de Twilight entran abrazando a su hija.

Madre de Twilight dice:

Menos mal está viva, no sabes cuánto lloro tu padre.

Padre de Twilight dice:

Lágrimas, solo unas cuantas.

Twilight dice:

Si claro cómo no, te vi el día de mi fallecimiento, parecías una catarata.

Flutershy dice:

Nos viste.

Twilight dice:

Sabías que uno no se separa de su cuerpo hasta días, meses e incluso años después de su muerte.

Rarity dice:

Listo, ya puedes salir.

Celestia en voz real de Canterlot dice:

A todos los presentes, me permito con orgullo presentarle a la nueva princesa de Ecuestria, mi fiel estudiante que desafío a la muerte Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight prosiguió a entrar a la ceremonia, todos los presentes estaban WTF, murmullos decían:

No era que estaba muerta.

Los demás estaban atónitos al ver a Twilight con el vertido carmesí y negro, este hacia una perfecta combinación de sus alas con su tono natural de piel, además las gemas en su pecho resaltaban sus ojos.

Twilight atravesó por el salón y se subió al pódium, este donde se encontraban las princesas Luna, Candance y Celestia.

Celestia procede a colocarle la corona, esta de rubíes y gemas negras.

Celestia dice:

Oficialmente ahora eres la nueva Princesa de Ecuestria, además tu título es la Guía Espiritual de los vivos y muertos.

Seguido esta acción todo el salón estaba lleno de aplausos y se prosiguió a mostrarse ante dodo Canterlot.

Twilight dice:

Bienvenidos sean todos, espero que toda la reunión sea de su agrado.

Las amigas prosiguieron a felicitar a su amiga, seguido de esto los padres y el hermano de Twilight felicitaron a Twilight.

Inmediatamente comenzó con la fiesta.

Pinke devora su parte del pastel, en tanto era ella quien más se resistió a no comerlo, los demás estaban festejando.

Mientras tanto con las princesas.

Twilight preguntaba a su maestra:

Princesa, ¿crees que lo hare bien?

Celestia dice:

Primero ya no me llames princesa, solo dime Celestia, además serás una buen gobernante.

Luna dice:

Pensábamos en salir de viaje un tiempo, así que serás de gran ayuda.

Celestia dice:

Luna, no acordamos que lo diríamos luego.

Luna dice:

Ups, lo siento.

Seguido de esto la fiesta se prolongó más allá de las 2 de la madrugada.

Pinke dice:

Muy corta no creen, deberían ser unas cuantas semanas.

Rarity dice:

Mejor no digas nada, estamos cansadas.

Finalmente Flutershy dice:

Quiero mencionarles algo.

Apple Jack dice:

¿De qué se trata?

Flutershy dice:

Bueno pues verán, ya conocen a mi esposo.

Twilight dice:

Si, ¿Qué pasa?

Flutershy lanza la bomba diciendo:

Estoy embarazada.

Rarity dice:

Fantástico, es una excelente noticia.

Pinke dice:

Será potro o yegua.

Flutershy dice:

No lo sé, solo llevo 2 meses.

Twilight con un aire de melancolía pensaba:

Ahora que soy un Alicornio viviré eternamente y los papeles se invertirán, tendré que despedir a mis amigas en un tiempo.

Celestia dice:

Tranquila, disfrutas lo que más puedas mientras están vivas.

Twilight dice:

¿Cómo lo supiste?

Celestia dice:

No me digas que se te olvido que puedo leer mentes.

Twilight dice:

Ha, cierto, se me había olvidado.


	10. La temible Verdad

**Capítulo 10**

**La temible verdad **

Habían pasado unos días desde la coronación de Twilight, pero gracias a los chimes y los paparazis, Twilight decidió estar en forma de Cloud Pink un tiempo, así pasaba desapercibida, aunque igualmente sus amigas eran vigiladas por los caza noticias.

Mientras tanto en lo profundo del bosque everfree aquel malvado ser corrompía el alma de una manticora viva, esta solo se retorcía del dolor.

Pasada la noche en la casa de Twilight "su casa rentada", las mane six reunidas.

Flutershy dice:

Estoy cansada de los chismosos y con mi estado soy el centro de atención.

Rarity dice:

A mí no me incomodan.

Apple Jack dice:

Dilo por ti, yo ya estoy harta, ni siquiera puedo trabajar en paz.

Flutershy dice:

Mi esposo sufre igual.

Pinke dice:

No lo sé, pero a mí no me molestan.

Twilight dice:

Es debido a que ellos no te soportan.

Rainbow dice:

Miren lo bueno, ahora tengo más público en mis acrobacias.

Twilight dice:

Debo poner un alto, viviré un tiempo en el castillo.

¿Qué? Dicen todas las amigas de Twilight.

Flutershy dice:

No queremos perderte de nuevo, además en mi estado te necesito.

Twilight dice:

Ya tome una decisión, pero cuando todo se calme volveré.

Apple Jack dice:

Ten cuidado, eres nueva.

Rarity dice:

Tranquila eres muy refinada cuando te lo propones.

Twilight dice:

Insinúas algo.

Rarity dice:

Im, nada solo me gustaría acompañarte.

Twilight dice:

Lo sabía.

Rarity dice:

Entonces aceptas.

Twilight dice:

Está bien, debería al menos ir con una amiga.

Pasados unos días, Twilight en forma de Cloud Pink se disponía a ir al castillo de Canterlot.

Pero de repente una manticora irrumpe en Ponyville.

Twilight dice:

Ahora que.

Twilight en forma de Cloud Pink y las mane six se dirigen al lugar afectado.

Al llegar las mane six estaban mirando aquella horrible escena, una manticora estaba atragantándose con un habitante del lugar.

Cloud Pink "Twilight" dice:

Conozco este sentimiento, es un alma corrupta.

Flutershy se desmaya.

Rarity dice:

Pero ¿no debería estar muerto?

Rainbow dice:

Esta vez lo venceré.

Apple Jack la logra detener y dice:

No te acuerdas de la última vez, casi te mata.

Cloud Pink mirando los reporteros dice:

No puedo hacer nada, se descubriría mi secreto.

Rarity dice:

Cuidado, nos ataca.

Cloud Pink logra observar el ataque y logra quitar a Rarity del camino, pero la manticora sigue corriendo y logra llegar donde Flutershy.

Cloud Pink sin pensarlo se trasforma en su forma de Alicornio y detiene el ataque con sus cadenas.

Mientras tanto los reporteros grababan y tomaban fotos de la escena, además los habitantes miraban la escena.

Twilight dice:

No dañaras más a esta ciudad, ni a los habitantes que viven en ella.

Inmediatamente Twilight apresa a la manticora con sus cadenas, Twilight dice:

Hoy serás purificada alma corrupta.

La voz dentro de la cabeza de Twilight dice:

Sabes, cuando lo purifiques será eliminado.

Twilight dice:

¿Qué?, no debería quedar vivo.

La voz en la cabeza dice:

Esta alma ha corrompido el cuerpo y la corrupción ha llegado a tal punto que ahora es irreversible.

Inmediatamente Twilight busca el alma con sus ojos oscuros, pero no lo encuentra.

La voz dentro de la cabeza de Twilight dice:

Te lo dije, ahora se ha fusionado completamente con su cuerpo, lo tendrás que matar.

Twilight dice:

Ni modo.

Sin decir más Twilight invoca su poder una luz resplandeciente haciendo extinguir a la manticora.

Cuando se logra ver, solo queda un cráter tan grande como una casa y Twilight en un costado respirando agitadamente.

Flutershy despierta y dice:

¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

Apple Jack dice:

Nada, solo que Twilight venció a la manticora.

Flutershy dice:

Pero ahora ya no la siento, aún estaba viva.

Twilight dice:

No me quedo opción, estaba tan corrupta que solo hubo un camino.

Rarity dice:

La mataste.

Dicho esto se desmaya en un sillón.

Apple Jack dice:

No sé de donde lo saca, pero es demasiado dramática.

Twilight dice:

No quería hacerlo, pero creo que lamentablemente todo quedo grabado.

Twilight mira a los reporteros, estos solo miran con miedo igual que todos los habitantes.

Seguido de esto los reporteros dejan la ciudad y Twilight se devuelve a su casa.

Twilight dice:

Spike quiero que informes a Celestia, no quiero que esto se conozca.

Pero ya era muy tarde.

**¿Qué pasara con Twilight?, ¿Celestia como reaccionara?, ¿Qué dirán sus amigas?, ¿la verdadera identidad de Cloud Pink ha sido revelada?, pero lo más seguro es que nunca será lo mismo.**


	11. La decisión de Celestia

**Capítulo 11**

**La decisión de Celestia**

Ya habían pasado unos días desde aquella noticia, Twilight y las mane six estaban en el salón real de Canterlot.

Celestia mirando un periódico dice:

Querida alumna deberías mantenerte fuera de chismes, pero ya es muy tarde.

Celestia les pasa el periódico.

Twilight dice:

Imposible, mi peor temor ha sido realidad.

En el periódico Twilight leía:

La princesa Twilight una guía o un demonio.

Pinke dice:

Míralo desde un buen punto de vista, ahora ya no nos molestaran.

Rarity dice:

Pero ahora te temen.

Apple Jack dice:

Eso será malo para el negocio.

Rainbow dice:

Me importa un pepino, nos salvaste y eso es lo que cuenta.

Celestia dice.

Deberías quedarte en el castillo hasta que todo se calme, en especial los habitantes que presenciaron tan horrible acto.

Twilight con una lágrima dice:

Lo siento, pero es mi deber como la guía espiritual.

Celestia dice:

Lo entiendo, pero lo que más preocupa es como reaccionara nuestro enemigo.

Twilight dice:

¿Enemigo?

Celestia dice:

Al parecer alguien desde las sombras está moviendo los hilos.

Twilight dice:

Es lógico, es la segunda vez y no es casualidad.

Celestia dice:

No solo quiero que tú estés en el castillo, lo digo también por tus amigas.

Twilight dice:

¿Por qué?

Celestia dice:

La seguridad de ellas está en riesgo.

Apple Jack dice:

Es verdad, te acuerdas, las primeras que ataco la bestia fuimos nosotras.

Rarity dice:

Entonces hemos estado en la mira.

Twilight dice:

Tranquila, yo las protegeré.

Flutershy dice:

Si claro, matando al enemigo.

Twilight dice.

La última vez, era porque no tenía opción.

Pike interrumpe diciendo:

Genial, estaremos juntas.


	12. Un viaje inesperado

**Capítulo 12**

**Un viaje inesperado**

Las mane six estaban en el castillo.

Celestia dice:

¿Cómo te ha parecido el castillo?

Twilight dice:

Bien, pero me siento intranquila con lo ocurrido los últimos días.

Apple Jack dice:

Me gustaría estar de nuevo en mi granja.

Rarity dice:

Tengo un montón de vestidos atrasados.

Pinke dice:

Pero estamos juntas y eso es lo que importa.

Rainbow dice:

No molestes Pinke, además no he podido volar libremente en días.

Flutershy dice:

Mis animalitos, ¿quién los cuidara?

Celestia dice:

Cálmense, ya mande a un integrante de la familia Apple para cuidar de la granja

Apple Jack dice:

Gracias.

Celestia dice:

Rarity te prepare una sala especial, esta será para que confecciones tus vestidos.

Rarity dice:

Le agradezco su majestad.

Celestia dice:

Ya mande a un biólogo especialista a tu tienda Flutershy, este cuidara de tus animales.

Flutershy tímidamente dice:

Gracias, no tenías que molestarte.

Twilight dice:

Disculpe princesa, pero ¿ya lograron detener los rumores?

Celestia dice:

Primero, ya no es necesario que me llames princesa.

Segundo, ya les explique que eso hace parte de tu deber como Guía Espiritual.

Twilight dice:

Entonces, ya podemos regresar a Ponyville.

Celestia dice:

Me temo que ahora es imposible, en tanto ustedes siguen el peligro, además ahora

Como princesa deberás cumplir con tus obligaciones.

Twilight dice:

¿Obligaciones?

Celestia dice:

Creíste que siendo princesa te librabas de ellos.

Twilight dice:

Bueno, eso creía, además solo será de nombre lo de princesa.

Celestia dice:

Mañana comienzas y debes acostumbrarte rápido, en tanto mi hermana la princesa Luna y yo nos iremos de viaje en un mes.

Las mane six dicen en coro:

¿Qué?

Celestia dice:

Estaré esperando buenos resultados querida Princesa Twilight, además te ayudaran tus amigas.

**¿Podrá Twilight superar esta prueba?, ¿qué pasara con el misterioso ser corruptor de almas?, ¿cuánto tiempo seguirán las mane six en el castillo?**


	13. Twilight a cargo

**Capítulo 13**

**Twilight a cargo**

Twilight dice:

Imposible, a cargo yo.

Aunque es lógico, no me encuentro preparada.

Flutershy dice:

Tranquilízate, lo harás bien.

Twilight dice:

Pero y si la embarro.

Apple Jack dice:

Celestia dijo que te calmaras, además estamos con tigo.

Twilight dice:

Gracias, pero debo prepararme.

Habían pasado una semana y Twilight comenzó a involucrarse en asuntos concernientes a Ecuestria.

Twilight dice:

Es más difícil de lo que había pensado.

Spike se había ido a vivir en el castillo, en tanto le ayudaría a Twilight con los asuntos reales.

Spike dice.

Acaso ¿no son muchos papeles Twilight?

Twilight dice:

Es normal, en tanto son los asuntos concernientes a los recursos y estado de las diferentes ciudades.

Rainbow dice:

Twilight te veo muy estresada, intenta relajarte un poco.

Twilight dice:

Ahora no, estoy muy ocupada.

Apple Jack dice:

Rainbow tiene razón a este paso envejecerás mas rápido.

Rarity dice:

Descansa un poco.

Pinke dice:

Hagamos una fiesta.

Sin decir más Twilight se desmaya.

Las amigas de Twilight la llevan a su recamara, allí es atendida por un doctor.

Flutershy dice:

Doctor, ¿cómo está la princesa?

Doctor responde:

Estos síntomas son de cansancio y estrés extremo.

Rarity dice:

Le dije que debería tomárselo con calma.

Apple Jack dice:

Ella debe tomar su ritmo, sabiendo moderar sus cosas.

Spike dice:

Se esforzó más que la última vez, sé que es importante para ella, pero debe moderar su trabajo.

Doctor dice:

Solo les recomiendo que descanse, la veré mañana.

Cuando Twilight logra despertar dice:

¿Qué me paso?

Rainbow dice:

Te desmayaste ayer, en tanto te exigiste demasiado.

Apple Jack dice:

Dulzura, debes descansar.

Rarity dice:

Querida, aunque seas inmortal, debes ser prudente.

Pinke dice:

Trata de mantener el equilibrio.

Al decir esto todas las mane six quedaron estupefactas.

Twilight dice:

Eso es raro viniendo de ti.

Pinke dice:

Pero lo hago a cada momento, si no fuera por eso, ya estaría loca con tanto que hago diariamente.

Ya había pasado una semana y las amigas de Twilight le ayudaron en cuanto pudieran.

Twilight dice:

Se acerca el día, aunque ya casi logro mi equilibrio, sigue siendo abrumador todo lo que debo hacer diariamente.

¿Cómo harán las princesas con tanto trabajo?

Celestia entra y dice:

Fácil, no lo hacemos todo, aunque siempre el trabajo es amplio lo divido con mi hermana.

Apropósito por ciertos motivos, me iré antes de lo previsto.

Twilight dice:

¿Cuándo maestra?

Celestia dice:

Hoy en la noche, apropósito ya aprendiste a levantar el sol y la luna.

Twilight dice:

Ya casi, pero igualmente necesito que Rarity me ayude.

Celestia dice:

Bueno nos vemos en un mes o tal vez un año.

Twilight dice:

En fin, ¿Cuánto se van a demorar?

Celestia dice:

No lo sé, pero no creo que sea más de un año, además estarás siempre acompañada con tus amigas.

Twilight dice:

Hasta luego princesa, me encargare de todo.

Sin decir más Celestia y Luna se despiden ante una multitud desde su castillo.

Celestia en vos real dice:

Buenas tardes Ecuestria, hoy voy a hacer un importante anuncio:

Les informo que me voy por un tiempo con mi hermana.

La multitud muestra preocupación.

Luna dice:

Pero dejaremos a la princesa Twilight Sparkle a cargo.

Celestia dice:

Aunque es repentino, espero que puedan aceptarla como su gobernante, claro temporalmente.

Sin decir más, toda la multitud ovaciona a la princesa Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight dice:

Será un año muy largo.

Mientras las dos Alicornios volando hacia el horizonte.

Luna dice:

Ya casi.

Celestia dice:

Por fin un descanso.

Luna dice:

Hermana, ¿crees que Twilight lo haga bien?

Celestia dice:

Esto la ayudara a superarse, además lograra mejorar sus relaciones con sus súbditos.

Twilight solo podía ver como las princesas desaparecían en el horizonte.

Luna dice:

Creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos.

Celestia dice.

Bueno, ya podemos comenzar con nuestras vacaciones.

Luna dice:

Si, Acapulco.

Celestia dice:

Ese solo la punta del iceberg.

Luna dice:

Pero debemos usar el hechizo de cambio de forma.

Celestia dice:

Si, en tanto debemos pasar inadvertidas.

Más tarde las dos princesas en lo profundo del bosque everfree cambian de forma.

Luna se transforma en una pegaso de azul más claro con crin blanca y una Cutie Mark de una nube con una luna creciente, mientras su hermana se trasforma en una unicornio blanca con crin rosada y Cutie Mark de una estrella y un sol.

Luna refiriéndose a su hermana dice:

Que te parece Sun White.

Celestia refiriéndose a su hermana dice:

Bien, Blue Cloud, ya podemos comenzar.


	14. El inicio del fin

**Capítulo 14**

**El inicio del fin**

Twilight había comenzado con su gran responsabilidad, pero sus amigas estaban dispuestas a ayudarla con lo que fuera necesario.

El guardia al lado de la princesa dice:

Hoy comienza las reuniones con los altos mandatarios.

Twilight dice:

¿Cuánto se demorara?

Guardia responde:

Son como 8 reuniones hoy y 10 mañana.

Twilight suspira y dice:

Prosigan.

Twilight estaba a punto de dormirse, pero Twilight recordó lo que le dijo la princesa.

**Flash Back**

Twilight dice:

¿Cómo soportas esas tediosas reuniones todo el día?

Celestia dice:

Cuando estoy aburrida con ganas de dormirme oprimo el botón que está al lado derecho del trono.

Twilight dice:

No creo que tendré que usarlo, soy mucho más resistente.

Celestia dice:

Me temo que será muy pronto.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Twilight piensa:

Celestia tenía razón, deberé usarlo ahora.

Sin decir más Twilight busca el dichoso botón y cuando lo encuentra lo presiona.

Inmediatamente la silla comienza a vibrar.

Twilight susurra:

Con razón a Celestia le gusta estar en el trono.

El dirigente de tierras bajas dice:

Decías algo majestad.

Twilight dice:

No era nada, continúen.

Mientras tanto en un resort vacacional.

Sun White estornuda.

Blue Cloud dice:

Te resfriaste hermana.

Sun White dice:

De pronto fue la piscina.

Blue Cloud dice:

Espero que no te resfríes un mes.

Sun White dice:

Ni loca dejare de disfrutar, estas son mis primeras vacaciones de este milenio y nadie ni nada dejara que las disfrute.

Blue Cloud dice:

Ok, hermana, me pregunto.

¿Cómo le irá a Twilight?

En el castillo, Twilight estornuda.

Guardia dice:

Espero que este en buena forma, por que pasado mañana visitaras Cloudsdale.

Twilight dice:

Tranquilo conozco un remedio muy efectivo.

Más tarde en el castillo Twilight siente una perturbación en el ambiente.

Twilight dice:

¿Qué será esta sensación?, es diferente a la magia, acaso será una nueva habilidad de Guía Espiritual.

Rarity dice:

Dijiste algo Twilight.

Twilight dice:

No, nada importante, ¿Cómo vas con la decoración Rarity?

Rarity dice:

Ya casi termino, acabare justo antes del recibimiento de los embajadores.

Mientras tanto en, lo profundo del bosque, un temible ser se hacía presente, este dijo:

Listo, este es mi corrupción numero 100, solo me falta unos cuantos para completar mi ejército.

Twilight piensa:

¿Qué habrá sido este escalofrio?


	15. Los preparativos

**Capítulo 15**

**Los preparativos**

Desde hace días Twilight había tenido un mal presentimiento, el sentimiento cada vez se hacía más fuerte, pero al principio no le puso mucha importancia, en tanto tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Pero lego el día este sentimiento inundo todo el cuerpo de la joven Alicornio.

Twilight dijo:

Algo va a pasar.

Pinke dice:

Tienes razón mi Pinke sentido está al límite, supongo que será una sorpresa muy grande.

Hacía días que el cielo se ponía oscuro y Twilight pregunto a la fábrica en Cloudsdale, pero allí le decían que no estaba programado y todos los pegasos trabajaban para quitar las nubes negras.

Twilight estaba nerviosa, ella sabía que algo iba a pasar y quería respuestas.

La vocecilla dentro de Twilight respondió:

Esta cerca.

Twilight dice:

¿Qué se acerca?

La voz dentro de Twilight dijo:

El corruptor de almas, tu más grande enemigo, al parecer está reuniendo un ejército.

Twilight dice:

¿Cómo sabes eso?

Voz dentro de Twilight dice:

Tú también te diste cuenta, joven guardiana, tú más que nadie debiste haberte percatado de las múltiples presencias que se reúnen en el bosque everfree.

Twilight dice:

Entonces debo atacar rápido, apropósito ¿cuántos son?

La voz dentro de Twilight dice:

Calculo, cientos, si no miles.

Twilight dice:

¿Qué?, es imposible.

Voz dentro de Twilight dice:

Entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Twilight dice:

Debo preparar al ejército.

Voz dentro de Twilight dice:

Segura, tú sabes tanto como yo, los soldados no podrán con ellos, la mayoría ya debería haber pasado a mejor vida.

Twilight dice:

Y los elementos de la armonía.

La voz dentro de su cabeza dice:

Acaso ¿crees que todavía eres el elemento de la magia? Y mucho más importante, pondrías a tus amigas en peligro.

Twilight piensa un momento y dice:

Tienes razón, esto solo me incumbe a mí, pero debo ser cautelosa, no me gustaría que el reino entrara en caos por culpa mía.

La voz dentro de la cabeza dice:

Deberías comenzar a prepararte, te ayudare en lo que más pueda.

Twilight dice:

Debo apresurarme y hacer todo cautelosamente.

Mientras tanto en la salida de su cuarto, las amigas de Twilight estaban muy asombradas.

Rarity dice:

¿Qué horror?, deberíamos ayudarle.

Apple Jack dice:

A una amiga nunca la dejaría morir en tal cuenta batalla.

Rainbow Dash dice.

Deberíamos patearles el trasero a estas bestias.

Pinke dice:

Esperen, ustedes me hicieron una Pinke promesa y nunca le mencionarían esto a ella.

Flutershy pregunta:

Entonces, ¿Cómo la ayudamos?

Pinke dice:

Tengo mis medios, pero cuando me vuelvan a ver, finjan que no me conocen.

Del resto me encargo yo.

Las demás amigas de Twilight asienten.

Mientras tanto en el bosque everfree, aquel temible ser decía:

Ya casi acabo, aunque me tomo mucho tiempo, solo falta un mes, en este lapso de tiempo todo estará lista.

Twilight en el casillo ordenaba a los guardias que preparaban una parte de su ejército y mandaran a llamar a los más talentosos unicornios de toda Ecuestria, pero lo que más les repetía "sean muy cautelosos y no dejen que el pueblo se entere".

Twilight pensaba:

Los unicornios crearan una poderosa barrera, en tanto si no salgo viva de esto, al menos el temible mal no podrá salir.

Twilight dijo:

Debo preparar el plan b, este se usara si todo sale mal.

Mientras tanto en la sala de generales una silueta rosada entro y el general de más edad atónito decía:

Regresaste Blood Rose.

**¿Qué pasara con Twilight?, ¿el pueblo se enterara del aquel temible ejercito?, ¿Quién es Blood Rose?**


	16. Blood Rose

**Capítulo 16**

**Blood Rose**

El general, un pony de tierra blanco como la nieve y con crin roja aunque un poco descolorada con la edad, además tenia cicatrices en todo el cuerpo, incluso su Cutie Mark de un escudo tenía una.

El general decía:

Blood Rose Volviste, hacía años que no te veía, pero sigues siendo tan joven, me acuerdo cuando los dos entramos en el ejercito el mismo día.

**Flash Back**

Hace 50 años en el castillo de Canterlot un grupo de ponys de diferentes razas se reunían para enlistarse en el ejército.

Todos los ponys se enlistaban por la creciente batalla que tenía Ecuestria con el reino de los grifos.

Un pony de tierra blanco como la nieve con crin roja radiante, pero aun no tenía su Cutie Mark, este lograba divisar a una pequeña yegua rosada con crin lacia un poco rojiza, ella igualmente aun no tenía su Cutie Mark, el joven pony cautivado por su belleza se dispuso a hablarle.

El joven pony le dijo:

Buenos días me pregunto que hace una belleza como vos enlistándose para el ejército.

La yegua rosada dijo.

Tengo asuntos pendientes con los grifos.

Este comentario saco de base a pony blanco y dijo:

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Red Shield.

La joven Yegua con indiferencia decía:

Mi nombre es Pinke Rose.

**Fin de Flash Back**

La silueta rosada dice:

Sí me acuerdo, incluso de nuestra primera batalla donde me pusieron ese fastidioso sobrenombre.

Red Shield dice:

También yo.

**Flash Back**

Habían pasado unas semanas y tras un improvisado entrenamiento, el escuadrón numero 12 tenía su primera batalla con los grifos.

Al fin comenzó la cruenta batalla, los grifos al ser guerreros por naturaleza despedazaba a los ponys, aunque uno que otro unicornio logro eliminar a un grifo, estos estaban tan unidos que cuando un grifo era muerto inmediatamente cobraban venganza de la forma más sanguinaria posible.

Red Shield dice:

No, nos estas rodeando.

Pinke Rose mirando como uno a uno de sus compañeros desfallecía o era atravesado.

Pinke Rose dice:

No puede ser, nos están masacrando.

Sin decir más un grifo se disponía a desgarrar a la joven yegua, pero esta recordó su razón de pelea.

Esta era, cuando comenzaron la disputa sus padres y seres queridos fueron eliminados por los grifos, mientras ella miraba aterrada dentro del closet.

Pinke Rose dice:

Imposible, masacrare y eliminare a estos mal nacidos.

Red Shield solo podía ver como el grifo se acercaba más a la yegua y solo pudo decir:

No, Pinke Rose.

Inmediatamente una luz ilumino a Pinke Rose, ella había materializado a dos espada y había conseguido su Cutie Mark, esta era de una roza tallada con sangre.

Red Shield dijo:

¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

Sin decir más Pinke Rose hizo una espiral con sus espadas, las espadas atravesaron al grifo de forma circular, esta herida mato al grifo antes de que cayera al suelo.

Sin contemplación Pinke Rose prosiguió con el resto de grifos, ella decía:

Hoy serán eliminados.

Red Shield solo podía mirar aquella masacre, Pinke Rose usaba sus espadas formando una especie de rosa, esta eliminaba a sus enemigos, incluso estando rodeada, ella los mataba de un solo ataque.

Pasadas unas horas todo el ejército de grifos estaba masacrado, unos cortados, otros atravesados y los menos afortunados estaban desmembrados en más de 10 piezas.

**Fin de Flash Back**

La silueta dice si, gracias a ello me llamaron Blood Rose y nadie se me acercaba a excepción de vos.

Red Shield dice:

Pero casi no te reconozco, además tu Cutie Mark es distinta.

La silueta dice:

Fue gracias a un hechizo de supresión de la Princesa Celestia, gracias a ella me pude reincorporar a la sociedad, más o menos hace 20 años.

Red Shield dice:

Vas a tomar tu rango.

La yegua rosada dice:

Solo es porque la princesa necesita ayuda y como su amiga deberé respaldara.

Red Shield dice:

Entiendo, mañana te tendré tu nuevo traje, mientras tanto puedes esperar en tu cuarto.


	17. Sorpresa

**Capítulo 17**

**Sorpresa**

Habían pasado 2 semanas y Twilight ya casi estaba lista, solo faltaba organizar la ofensiva y defensiva, pero antes se tenía que reunir con los generales.

Mientras tanto las mane six estaban ansiosas, en tanto hoy tendrían una reunión con un general.

Rarity dice:

¿Cómo será?, de pronto sea mi tipo.

Apple Jack dice:

Lo más seguro es que sea fuerte e inteligente.

Rainbow Dash dice:

Debería ser muy rápido, quizás sea un pegaso, pero nunca papa me menciono algo de él.

Flutershy dice:

Ojala sea amable.

Twilight dice:

Según Red Shield había estado viajando un tiempo y hace una semana llego.

Las mane six seguían preguntándose:

¿Cómo sería?, ¿Qué aspecto tendría?, entre otras cosas.

Pasado el tiempo una figura delgada se acercaba con unos guardias a sus espaldas.

Se lograba divisar una silueta de yegua, esta tenía una armadura delgada pero resistente con un listón blanco.

Apple Jack dice:

Tu semental Rarity.

Rarity dice:

Cállate.

Twilight dice:

Listón blanco, ese solo se lo dan cuando un general tiene más de 30 años como general.

Rainbow dice:

Debe ser una viejita.

Twilight dice:

Respeta, tiene más autoridad que tú.

Cuando la general se reunió con las mane six y dijo:

Me presento su majestad, desde hoy estaré a tu servicio.

Rarity dice:

Imposible esa chillona voz, no puede ser.

Inmediatamente la general se quita el caso y todas las mane six quedan atónitas.

Apple Jack dice:

Pinke.

Sin decir más Rarity se desmaya en el sillón que tenía al lado.

Flutershy tenía los ojos tan abiertos y dijo:

Eres tu Pinke

Rainbow dice:

Me tendré que retractar de mis palabras.

Twilight dice:

Imposible, ese listón indica que tienes más de 30 años como general.

Pinke dice:

Bueno, Rainbow no está del todo equivocada.

Rainbow dice:

Entonces, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Pinke dice:

Déjame ver como más de 70 años.

Las demás dicen:

¿Qué 70 años?

Rarity se despierta y dice:

70 años y ni una sola arruga, deberías contarme tu secreto.

Pinke dice:

No, es una Pinke promesa y ustedes acaban de romper la suya, pero bueno son mis amigas.

Twilight dice:

¿Por qué te presentaste hasta ahora?

Pinke dice:

Bueno, un pajarito me dijo que estabas en apuros y todas sabemos porque.

Twilight dice:

Entonces, lo saben todo chicas.

Todas las amigas de Twilight asienten.

Twilight dice:

Bueno, deberían ir con migo a la reunión con los generales.


	18. La reunión con los generales

**Capítulo 18**

**La reunión con los generales**

Twilight y las mane six estaban ingresando al salón de reuniones, allí se encontraban los generales de todo el reino.

Al entrar Twilight los generales quedaron en silencio, Red Shield comenzó diciendo:

Bienvenidos sean todos.

El general de los archeros Blue Arche dice:

¿Quién es el general que está al lado de las Guardianas de la Armonía?

Red Shield dice:

Una antigua general, creo que ya la deberían conocer.

Blue Arche dice:

Si no estoy mal, ya estamos todos los generales.

Red Shield dice:

Aunque ha estado inactiva por más de 20 años, ustedes más que nadie debería saber su habilidad.

Blue Arche dice:

Entonces, ¿Cómo se llama la general?

Red Shield dice:

Su nombre quizás no sea recordado, peso su sobrenombre es otra cuestión.

La llamaban Blood Rose.

Dicho esto la sala quedo en silencio, los generales se pusieron pálidos y Blue Arche tartamudeaba.

Twilight dice:

¿Qué tiene de raro?

Blue Arche dijo:

Blood rose, aquella que masacro a todo un ejército de grifos hace 50 años y produjo incontables victorias, haciendo que solo escuchar su nombre diera terror a cualquiera.

Twilight dice:

Pinke hiciste eso.

Pinke responde:

Algo así, solo defendía el reino y eliminaba a mis enemigos.

Blue Arche dice:

Mentiras, una yegua como tú nunca serias aquella devastación, pruébame que es verdad.

Red Shield dice:

Si quieres que te crean deberías mostrar sus espadas.

Pinke suspiro diciendo:

Hace décadas que no las uso, pero ¿debo hacerlo?

Red Shield dice:

Muéstralas.

Sin decir más Pinke comienza a materializar dos katanas rojas, los presentes en las sala abrían los ojos con asombro.

Pinke dice:

¿Quieren algo más?, para demostrar que soy Blood Rose.

Blue Arche dice:

Disculpe mi impertinencia, pero me sentiría más tranquilo si las guardara.

Pinke dice:

Está bien, aunque me quería divertir.

Sin decir más la reunión comenzó Twilight mostraba el plan de ataque y el de defensa.

Mientras todos seguían intranquilos con la presencia de Blood Rose, los generales se preguntaban:

Estaba tan cerca y ni nos dimos cuenta, pensamos que era atolondrada.

Twilight dice:

Generales, pongan atención, ya sé que están intranquilos con la presencia de mi amiga, pero deben concentrarse ante nuestro enemigo.

Un general de piel marrón con crin blanca dice:

Disculpe princesa, pero ¿Por qué no hay tropas regulares en la batalla?, además percibo muchos unicornios alrededor del área.

Twilight dice:

Ya iba a llegar al punto.

Primero, deben saber que estamos luchando contra seres que ya se encuentran muertos, por ende muestras tropas regulares no podrán hacer nada.

Segundo, los unicornios no atacaran, pero si crearan una barrera que retendrá al ejército.

Tercero, yo me enfrentare contra el líder.

¿Qué?, dicen los presentes.

Red Shield dice:

Es una imprudencia, si usted es vencida, ¡todo el reino se vendrá abajo!

Twilight dice:

Comprendo, pero deben entender que este enemigo es muy poderoso y ni siquiera ustedes podrán hacer algo contra él.

Además no sabemos el paradero de las demás princesas y no quiero arriesgar a los demás.

Apple Jack dice:

Pero te ayudaremos aunque no quieras.

Con ese comentario asintieron todos en la sala, pasada la reunión prosiguieron con los preparativos faltantes, claramente habían sido lo más discreto posible.


	19. La ofensiva

**Capítulo 19**

**La ofensiva **

Habían pasado varios días y Twilight se encontraba informada mediante sus espías, estos periódicamente le informaban de aquel ser corruptor de almas atacaría en unos cuantos días.

El día se acercaba y los ponys de Ponyville sentían curiosidad del hecho que varios guardias se movilizaran al bosque everfree, pero gracias a unos unicornios especializados en ilusionismo como Trixie, pudieron ocultar el campamento y los preparativos para el combate, esta habilidad también fue muy útil, en tanto les permitió a los espías ser imperceptibles ante el enemigo.

Twilight camuflada como una unicornio se dirigía hacia el campamento, en tanto

Su transformación de la pegaso rosada era evidente y conocida por toda Ecuestria.

Cuando Twilight llego al campamento se dispuso a quitar su disfraz y prosiguió a dirigirse a una carpa grande, en esta se reunieron los líderes de cada escuadrón.

Los escuadrones se componían de 5, el primero encargado del escudo donde se reunían casi todos los unicornios, segundo el encargado del espionaje, el tercero encargado de la protección básica, el cuarto se encargada de curaciones y mantenimiento del personal, por último el de ataque, este donde se reunían Twilight y los demás que enfrentaran a aquel mal, incluidas las mane six.

Prosiguieron los días y milagrosamente Twilight ya se encontraba preparada.

Twilight pensaba:

¿Podre ser capaz de derrotarlo?

La voz dentro de la cabeza de Twilight decía:

Solo si eres capaz de superarte a ti misma y lograr avanzar de poder.

Twilight piensa:

¿Avanzar de poder?

La voz dentro de la cabeza de Twilight dice:

Si, si puedes superar tus miedos y anteponerte ante la adversidad, tu poder y existencia superaran el límite impuesto por los creadores.

Twilight dice:

Tu puedes Twilight, tienes a tus amigas y la más temible general a tu lado, además tienes un plan b.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

Faltando unas pocas horas para que el ataque de aquel temible ser iniciara.

Sin desdén Twilight comenzó su bien planificada estrategia.

Primero Twilight mando a levantar el escudo que recubriría todo el Bosque everfree, segundo pidió a los ilusionistas camuflarlo, tercero pidió a sus súbditos prepararan el plan de respaldo, cuarto ella pidió que los encargados de las heridas y mantenimiento estuvieran listos, por ultimo organizo su equipo de expedición, este estaba conformado solo por voluntarios.

Twilight igualmente seguía preocupada por sus amigas, incluso por Pinke, aunque ella había cambiado a su anterior vida.

Twilight tenía ese sentimiento de incertidumbre y duda, este sentimiento era un presagio para lo que se convertiría en una cruenta batalla que dejaría marcadas a las mane six y a toda Ecuestria de por vida.

Faltando 2 horas para el ataque iniciara, el grupo de expedición se internó más en el bosque.

Mientras el grupo de expedición se internaba en el bosque, Twilight dice:

Me siento observada.

Blood Rose "Pinke" decía:

Ciertamente, nos encontramos rodeadas.

Rainbow dice:

Entonces, vamos a atacar.

Rarity dice:

Querida, Debes pensar antes de actuar.

Apple Jack dice:

Dulzura, Rarity tiene razón, deberías tener un plan.

Inmediatamente el grupo fue rodeado por poco más de 100 esbirros.

Flutershy dice:

Debí quedarme en el campamento,

**¿Qué pasara con el grupo de expedición?, ¿podrá Twilight anteponerse ante la situación y lograr vencer?**


	20. El enfrentamiento

**Capítulo 20**

**El enfrentamiento**

Twilight, las mane six y un grupo no más de 25 voluntarios, se encontraban completamente rodeados por poco más de 100 esbirros.

Entre los esbirros se encontraban diferentes seres como hidras, manticoras, grifos, ponys e incluso un dragón.

Rainbow Dash dice:

Menuda bienvenida.

Twilight dice:

Este solo es el preludio.

Blood Rose "Pinke" dice:

Deberíamos comenzar.

Sin decir más desenvaino sus dos katanas de color carmesí y comenzó el enfrentamiento.

Pasado un tiempo el grupo entero se encontraba en una lucha y Flutershy estaba escondida al lado de un árbol.

Twilight dice:

Como vas Pinke.

Mientras desgarraba a unos esbirros Blood Rose dice:

Es difícil acabarlos y me ha tocado desmembrarlos, para que su alma descanse en paz.

Twilight dice:

Aunque estoy purificando lo que más puedo, me temo que aún quedan demasiados.

Blood Rose dice:

Entonces yo me encargo de ellos, ustedes prosigan, en tanto esto no tomara mucho tiempo.

Twilight al ver el gran daño en sus compañeros dice:

Está bien, pero prométeme que volverás con nosotras.

Blood Rose dice:

Es una Pinke promesa, tranquila que yo nunca rompo una promesa.

Apple Jack le susurra a Pinke:

No prometas lo que no puedas cumplir.

Blood Rose dice:

No te preocupes, en tanto desde que iniciamos me he estado conteniendo, aún no saben lo que puedo hacer y no quiero que Flutershy mire tal masacre.

Apple Jack dice:

Entiendo, pero no te demores.

Sin decir más Twilight y el grupo restante prosigue a donde se encuentra el grupo inicial.

Blood Rose al ver como desaparecen sus amigas dice:

Ahora se pondrá interesante.

Inmediatamente Blood Rose comienza a cambiar, su pelaje se vuelve rojo carmesí, las venas en su cuerpo comienzan a mostrarse y de sus ojos salen gotas de sangre.

Blood Rose dice:

Ya es hora de preparar la cena.

Sin desdén Blood Rose se lanza hacia la horda de poco más de 50 esbirros.

Mientras tanto en lo profundo del bosque aquel temible ser dice:

Rayos, necesito mandar más de mis tropas, esa endemoniada pony devasta mis filas, pero con 500 de mis esbirros no podrá hacer nada.

Aquel ser comenzó a reír mientras manda una horda de esbirros de toda clase.

Twilight dice:

Ocúltense, algo se acerca.

Sin decir más el grupo entero se oculta y pasado unos minutos todos los presentes quedan atónitos.

Una horda pasaba, cientos de esbirros atravesaban ferozmente los bosques dirigidos hacia donde se encontraba Blood Rose.

Flutershy dice:

No, se dirigen hacia Pinke.

Apple Jack dice:

Debemos ayudarla.

Twilight con voz camada dice:

No entienden, aquel ser mando a todos estos esbirros.

Esto solo significa que Pinke ya término con los que faltaban y aquel ser le tiene miedo a la General Blood Rose.

Rainbow dice:

Sigamos y derrotemos a su líder.

Twilight dice:

Rainbow tiene razón, acabemos con esto lo más rápido posible.

Mientras tanto en el estrepitoso enfrentamiento, las espadas de Blood Rose rebosaban de sangre putrefacta.

Blood Rose al ver la horda que se le acercaba dijo:

Excelente, ya me estaba aburriendo, en tanto lo anterior solo fue el calentamiento.

**¿Podrá Blood Rose derrotar a la horda que se aproxima?, ¿Cuánto faltara para que Twilight encuentre al ser corruptor?**


	21. El encuentro

**Capítulo 21**

**El encuentro **

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas y el grupo de expedición se acercaba al origen del ejército, en tanto lograron ver desde donde provenía el ejército y se habían tomado un tiempo para curar las heridas.

Twilight dice:

Ya estamos cerca, siento el origen del mal.

Rarity dice:

Yo no siento nada.

Apple Jack dice:

Esta segura.

Twilight dice:

Completamente, en tanto siento una increíble presión.

Flutershy dice:

Mejor me quedo aquí.

Rarity dice:

Ni se te ocurra, llegamos tan lejos y necesitamos de tu apoyo.

Flutershy suspira diciendo:

Celestia dame valor y protégenos.

Mientras tanto en un auditorio dentro de Manhattan.

Sun White estornuda.

Blue Cloud dice:

Has silencio hermana, ya va a comenzar la presentación.

Sun White dice:

Disculpa hermana, no sé qué me pasa.

Blue Cloud dice:

No debiste haberte comido ese helado de 20 pisos.

Sun White dice:

Ok, deberé tener más cuidado.

Un guardia se acerca a las dos y les dice:

Un poco de silencio por favor.

Las dos hermanas sonrojadas dicen:

Disculpa, no volverá a pasar.

Mientras tanto en el bosque aquel ser dice:

Ya lo sé, dejen de ocultarse, mis espías me lo dijeron.

Flutershy grita diciendo:

Ah, miren esa ardilla.

Twilight se le acerca y dice:

Ya está muerta.

Rainbow dice:

Despreciable ardilla.

Las mane six y los demás integrantes del grupo de expedición se muestran ante el ejército de esbirros.

El grupo entero queda estupefacto al ver a su líder, un Alicornio en huesos con trozos de carne en diferentes partes del cuerpo y una Cutie Mark tallada en su costado formando una esfera roja.

Twilight dice:

No te tenemos miedo y hoy será tu fin.

Aquel ser dice:

Tu grupo ni todos los unicornios que están rodeando el bosque podrán contra mí.

Twilight dice:

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Aquel ser dice:

Yo lo sé todo, incluso tu final.

Rainbow dice:

Eso lo veremos.

Rarity al ver el inmenso ejército de miles de esbirros dice:

No lo provoques, estamos en muy mala posición.

Twilight dice:

Hagan lo que planeamos, mientras yo distraigo al ejército.

Inesperadamente Blood Rose aparece y dice:

Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mí.

Todas la mane six atónitas dicen:

Pinke, creímos que nunca te veríamos.

Blood Rose dice:

Perdón por la demora.

Apple Jack dice:

Me tendré que retractar de lo que te dije.

Aquel ser estupefacto de ver a la pony rosada dice:

Imposible, deberías estar muerta.

Blood rose dice:

Si como no, pero al ver tu ejército, me temo que tendré mucha diversión.

Twilight corrige diciendo:

Pinke y yo distraeremos al enemigo, mientras ustedes se preparan.

Sin decir más comenzó la épica batalla entra miles de esbirros contra las dos ponys.

**¿Cuál será el plan de Twilight?, ¿las mane six podrán vencer a todo el ejército y mucho más importante a aquel temible ser?**


	22. El enfrentamiento parte 2

**Capítulo 22**

**El enfrentamiento**

El grupo de expedición donde se encontraba la princesa Twilight y las mane six, ya estaba preparado para seguir el plan de Twilight.

Blood Rose "Pinke" había iniciado su ataque, claramente se notaba que se estaba conteniendo, en tanto no era tan bestial como cuando derrotó a esos 500 esbirros, pero igualmente junto a Twilight se enfrenta contra el inmensurable ejército.

Twilight decía:

¿Cómo vas por allá Pinke?

Blood Rose responde:

Bien de 10 por vez y tu Twilight.

Twilight dice:

Purificando lo que más puedo, pero siguen siendo demasiados, apropósito.

¿Cómo van con el hechizo chicas?

Apple Jack dice:

Se está cargando, pero falta Pinke.

Rarity pregunta:

¿Twilight puedes sola por unos momentos?

Twilight dice:

Entiendo, pero no se demoren.

Pinke dice:

Me daré prisa.

Mientras tanto aquel Alicornio putrefacto decía:

No las dejare completar el hechizo.

Inmediatamente manda 10 dragones corruptos, estos dragones tenían rasgos de putrefacción y daño en la mayor parte de sus órganos.

Al ver el estado delos dragones, Flutershy dice:

Debo ser fuerte, por mis amigas.

Twilight alcanza a notar el ataque a sus amigas, Twilight solo puede ver como los dragones se acercan a sus preciadas amigas, Twilight solo siente impotencia al estar rodeada por miles de esbirros y no poder socorrer a sus amigas.

Twilight cierra los ojos y piensa:

No pude hacer nada y mis amigas dentro de poco serán parte del ejército de tan abominable ser.

¿Qué puedo hacer?

La voz dentro de Twilight dice:

Estas dispuesta a consumir tu vida a cambio de salvarlas.

Twilight asiente diciendo:

No importa si vuelvo a morir, si puedo salvar a mis amigas.

La voz dentro de Twilight dice:

Está bien, te daré el poder necesario para salvarlas, pero recuerda que cada vez que las uses, tu vida se reducirá sustancialmente, incluso si eres una Alicornio.

Twilight dice:

Entiendo, solo dime ¿Qué debo hacer?

La voz dentro de Twilight dice:

Concentra tu energía y grita.

¡Guardianes del inframundo!, ¡los llama su señora!, ¡cumplan su deber y protejan a las guardianas de la armonía!

Sin decir más aquella voz Twilight realiza lo propuesto por su voz interna y llama a sus guardianes.

Cuando los putrefactos dragones se disponían a atacar una barrera detiene su ofensiva.

El Alicornio putrefacto incrédulo de lo que ven sus ojos dice:

¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

Las guardianas de la armonía atónitas miran a sus protectores, estos son dos calaveras en vueltas de un color verdusco, estas calaveras tienen más de 3 metros de alto, además estas calaveras detienen el ataque con un escudo de color azul.

Twilight dice:

Menos mal, aún siguen vivas.

Aquel líder de los esbirros dice:

¿Qué acabas de hacer Guía espiritual?

Twilight dice:

Llamar a mis guardianes y apropósito el hechizo casi está listo, ¿ya están listas amigas?

Apple Jack dice:

Claro Twilight, solo faltas tú.

Twilight sin desdén se escapa del ejército y se pone enfrente de las mane six;

Los elementos ya cargados enfocan rayos de distintos colores hacia Twilight.

Twilight solo piensa:

Ojala que esto derrote al ejército de ese temible Alicornio.

Inmediatamente Twilight lanza un rayo multi color hacia el ejército de esbirros, este rayo atraviesa el ejército y se dirige hacia el Alicornio en huesos.

El temible líder de los esbirros dice:

Eso nunca podrá vencerme, aunque derrotes a todo mi ejército puedo hacerlo resurgir.

Una gran explosión es realizada y gran parte del ejército es eliminado.

Rarity dice:

¿Habrá sido suficiente?

Rainbow dice:

Eso espero.

Pinke dice:

Si, fuegos artificiales.

Apple Jack dice:

No estamos para bromas.

Cuando se logra aclarar la neblina, Flutershy dice:

Imposible, debimos acabar con tigo.

Twilight dice:

No lo creo, los elementos no lograron acabar con voz.

Aquel temible ser dice:

Ja, acaso pensaron derrotarme con ese poder tan bajo.

Twilight con voz de Canterlot dice:

Plan b, todos desalojen el área.

Sin decir más todos los presentes se retiran y se da al orden para que el plan b de comienzo.

Mientras tanto los guardianes protegen a las guardianas de la armonia.

**¿Cuál será el plan b?, ¿el plan b podrá ser suficiente para derrotar a aquel mal?**


	23. El plan b

**Capítulo 23**

**El plan b**

Twilight dijo el plan b y todos los presentes se dispersaron, posteriormente se fueron hacia el campamento, incluso Blood Rose.

Aquel putrefacto Alicornio decía:

¿Cuál es el plan b?

Twilight responde:

Ya lo sabrás.

El temible ser pensaba:

¿Por qué no está huyendo?

Twilight dice:

Ya es la hora.

Inmediatamente alrededor de la barrera se hicieron unas gigantescas cadenas.

El temible ser alicorniano decía:

Zorra que has estado planeando.

Twilight responde:

Es un sello especial, en tanto si no te puedo vencer, al menos serás sellando junto a tu agraciado ejército.

El temible ser decía:

Pero igualmente serás sellada con migo.

Twilight dice:

No me importa, además el sello necesita un punto de unión y yo soy la única capaz de lograrlo.

Mientras tanto en el campamento, Apple Jack dice:

¿Por qué Twilight no ha llegado?

Rarity dice:

Es extraño, en tanto el plan era dispersarse y luego reunirnos aquí.

Pinke dice:

No será que se quedó para protegernos.

Rainbow Das temiendo lo peor pregunta a un guardia:

¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?

El guardia le responde:

El plan b consiste en un sellado de un nivel muy alto y para ser concebido se necesita un catalizador.

Rarity responde:

Explícanos, ¿Qué es ese punto de unión? Y ¿Qué correlación tiene eso con nuestra amiga?

El guardia responde:

El catalizador debe alguien de gran poder y lastimosamente la única capaz de hacerlo es la princesa Twilight.

Con este comentario todas las mane six a excepción de Twilight. "Por obvias razones" quedaron anonadadas.

Apple Jack dice:

Entonces decidió sacrificarse.

Pinke dice:

Idiota, debiste al menos habernos dicho.

El guardia dice:

Ella no quería que supieran y decidió mentirles.

Volviendo con Twilight.

Twilight dice:

Júntense cadenas del más allá, úsenme como punto de unión y salven a nuestro mundo.

Dicho esto las cadenas comenzaron a contraerse y simultáneamente el espacio que cubría el escudo es reducido hasta el punto de un alfiler.

Pasado el rápido sellamiento una voz dice:

Sello completado.

Toda el área que cubría el escudo queda como un desierto y lo único que se logra observar es una gema de color carmesí en el centro del campo.

Simultáneamente las mane six comienzan a sollozar por la pérdida de su amiga.

**¿Qué pasara con Twilight?, ¿acaso será el fin de la batalla?, ¿Cómo reaccionara las princesas ante la noticia?**


	24. Un rayo de luz inmersa en la oscuridad

**Capítulo 24**

**Un rayo de luz inmersa en la oscuridad**

Mientras en el campo de batalla todos los presentes lloraban por la pérdida de la princesa, una voz interrumpe el llanto.

Pinke "Blood Rose" dice:

Escuchan eso.

Rarity dice:

¿Acaso es nuestro llanto?

Pinke dice:

Hagan todos silencio.

Apple Jack dice:

Dulzura ¿Qué estás diciendo?, nos dices que nos callemos ante la pérdida de nuestra amiga.

Pinke dice:

No, solo quiero que me dejen escuchar.

Sin decir más Pinke se concentra en oír aquel misterioso sonido.

Aaaaa, se logra escuchar a ala lejanía.

Pinke dice:

Ese sonido viene desde el centro del aprisionamiento.

Inmediatamente Pinke se dirige hacia el centro donde se encontraba la gema carmesí.

Las demás guardianas se acercan hacia Pinke, Apple Jack dice:

¿Qué te pasa Pinke?

Pinke dice:

Creo que escuche a Twilight.

Rarity dice:

La princesa ya está en mejor vida.

Pinke recoge la gema y la pone en su oído.

La gema misteriosamente dice:

Chicas.

Todas las amigas de Twilight dicen:

Twilight.

Rainbow Dice:

Estas hay Twilight.

La gema responde:

Tengo una tremenda jaqueca.

Rápidamente Rarity le quita la gema de las manos de Pinke y la abraza diciendo:

Menos mal que estas con vida.

Flutershy dice:

¿Cómo es que a un siques con vida?

Twilight dice:

La verdad no lo sé, pero creo que se debe a que soy la médium entre este mundo y el más allá.

Pinke dice:

Acaso sabes ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en esa forma?

Twilight dice:

La verdad no tengo ni idea, pero será mejor que sea nuestro secreto.

Rarity dice:

Pero se alegraran todos de que aun siguas con vida.

Pero Pike interrumpe diciendo:

Entiendo, es para evitar los malentendidos y además será más fácil decir que estas muerta.

Apple Jack dice:

Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo?, no podemos hacer lo que has sugerido.

Twilight dice:

Tiene razón, pero aunque me entristezca por mi mentora y su hermana, les será más fácil atacar la situación.

Pinke dice:

Tenemos que idear un plan para mantenerte oculta y liberarte de tu encierro.

Apple Jack dice:

Tiene razón, pero hay que apurarnos, en tanto no sabemos que le ocurre dentro a nuestra amiga dentro de esa gema.

Flutershy dice:

Pero no será sospechoso que ya no estemos tristes.

Rarity dice:

Tienen razón, pero tranquilas, del melodrama me encargo yo.

Gracias a la ayuda de Rarity todas parecían haber llorado bastante y se veían más tristes de lo normal.

Sin más las mane six comenzaron con el plan:

Engañar a toda Ecuestria con la brillante actuación de Rarity.

Hacer por segunda vez las exequias de Twilight.

Informar a Celestia para que les colabore con su búsqueda.

Liberar a Twilight.

Mostrar la verdad y hacer una gran celebración "idea de Pinke".

Sin más que decir comenzó a correr el plan de las mane six.

**¿Las mane six podrán engañar a toda Ecuestria?, ¿Cómo será la reacción de Celestia ante la situación?, ¿las mane six podrán liberar a Twilight?**


	25. Un triste amanecer

**Capítulo 25**

**Un triste amanecer**

El amanecer se hacía presente gracias a las princesas Celestia que junto a su hermana fueron notificadas de los acontecimientos recientes, claro sin saber que su querida alumna y princesa de Ecuestria seguía estado en el mundo de los vivos.

En el balcón donde las princesas levantaban sus astros respectivamente, mientras Celestia sollozaba al lado de su hermana decía:

Aun no lo puedo creer que mi fiel alumna se encuentre nuevamente lejos de nosotras.

Princesa Luna responde:

Yo tampoco, aunque lo que hizo fue por una justa razón.

**Flash Back**

Las princesas habían sido llamadas por las guardianas de la armonía para comentar lo acudido horas antes.

Celestia dice:

¿Cómo pudieron encontrarnos tan fácilmente?, nuestra transformación no es poco menos que perfecta.

Luna dice:

Pero aun así lo hicieron.

Las princesas se dirigían hacia el salón real donde se reunirían con las guardianas de la armonía.

Tiempo más tarde un grito alerto a los guardias.

¡Imposible, no puede estar muerta!

Los guardias se apresuraron a entrar, pero una entristecedora escena los hizo meditar.

La princesa Celestia estaba llorando junto a su hermana mientras las guardianas de la armonía restante hacían lo imposible por consolarlas.

Apple Jack meditaba:

Luego de las exequias les contaremos la verdad.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Luna decía:

Si, lo recuerdo como hubiera sido ayer.

Celestia dice:

Fue ayer, pero me extraña lo que nos comentó las guardianas.

Luna dice:

Celi acaso fue que todo se aclararía con el tiempo.

Celestia dice:

¿Qué estarán tramando?

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de Ponyville.

La gema preciosa decía:

Entiendo, así que esa fue la reacción de mi mentora, espero que esto se arregle lo más rápido posible.

En otro lugar los guardias regaban la noticia del fallecimiento de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, esto gracias a las órdenes de la Princesa Celestia.

Los medios publicitarios no se hicieron esperar y terminaron inundando a toda Ecuestria con la fatídica noticia.

Pasados 3 días las princesas Celestia y Luna habían dado el comunicado a todos los habitantes de Ecuestria de cómo serían las exequias de la joven princesa, los cuales consistían:

En 2 días se hacia la marcha ceremonial con la gema donde yacía los restos de la princesa.

Al día síguete se procedería a hacer el respectivo funeral, aunque algo mas simbólico, en tanto el cuerpo no estaba presente.

Y finalmente días después se haría la estatua que homenajearía a la princesa.


End file.
